


Birds and the Bees

by Laurana117



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oblivious Thor, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loki winds up accidentally pregnant he is so ashamed that he can't tell Thor outright. So Loki leaves his lover a trail of subtle hints. He did not account for Thor's obliviousness though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds and the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> A couple people wanted Loki to be pregnant in some of my stories. And I didn't do it, so I wrote this for them. This is just a short fluffy thing.

Loki can’t believe it. According to the Midgardian pregnancy test he, Loki of Jotunheim is pregnant.

He leans against the wall in his and Thor’s bathroom and tries to regulate his breathing. This is bad.

He and Thor have only been intimate for a year now. After the events of New York and after it had been discovered that Loki had been under mind control from Thanos they had let Loki join the Avengers and repent.

But Thor and Loki had not discussed the future. Not even a little bit. Not even, “So are you going to come back to Asgard with me when all our friends die?”

Loki certainly didn’t know what he had planned for his future. But he never thought he would wind up pregnant. The child is Thor’s.

But did Thor even want a child? And would he want one from his brother/lover/enemy/reformed hero Loki.

Loki squeezed the device in his hand and it was instantly consumed in green flames and then it is nothing.

Instead of shocking Thor and confronting him to tell him, Loki would hint at it and gage Thor’s reactions to see how he would accept the idea of a child.

If it turns out that Thor wants nothing to do with the child then Loki will have to respect his decision and leave. It wasn’t Thor’s fault that Loki had wound up pregnant. And Loki had suffered enough because of his parentage that he would not raise the child with a Father that didn’t want it.

That night when the Avengers are about to eat dinner in front of the television Thor brings Loki a plate of food and Loki pushes it back at him.

“That is not enough food for me Brother.” Loki said. “I need you to double that portion.”

Loki waits for some sort of recognition from Thor. Thor has known Loki for a thousand years. He knows that Loki is extremely vain about his looks and that Loki would rather go without food than gain an ounce. So Thor will realize that something is wrong and put two and two together.

Thor’s face broke into a smile. “Oh Brother! You are right! What was I thinking? These portions would never be enough for Gods like us.” He turned around and went into the kitchen to bring more food out.

No one saw Loki’s face covered in disappointment. Thor didn’t get it. Loki would try harder next time.

The next morning Loki and Thor were curled in bed together and Loki pulled Thor’s hair.

“Thor.”

“Hmph.” Thor groaned as he shifted.

Loki pulled again. “Thor.”

“What?” Thor asked as he sat up. “Is something wrong?”

“I want ice cream.”

Thor frowned. “It is too early. Even for your infinite sweet tooth. Go back to sleep.”

Loki pulled Thor’s hair again. “Thor. I really want ice cream.”

Thor let his head drop back into the pillow. “Doesn’t Tony have some?”

“He doesn’t have mint chocolate chip.” Loki whined. “And I want some.”

“Have Jarvis order some.” Thor pulled the covers up.

Loki pulled the covers down. “Thor. If you don’t get me some mint chocolate chip ice cream then I will cry. I’m desperate.”

Thor raised an eyebrow. Then he sighed. “Fine! I’ll get you ice cream. Do you want anything else?”

“No that should suffice.”

Thor was grumpy as he got dressed and left to get ice cream for Loki.

But when Thor returned an hour later with two bowls of ice cream and spoons he just sat next to Loki and didn’t say anything.

“Hmm Brother. This was a good idea.” Thor said. “We shall make this a tradition. Ice cream in bed.”

Loki just raised an eyebrow. Cravings. Loki just had a craving and Thor didn’t appear concerned in the slightest. How finicky did he think Loki was if he just accepted this as normal behavior?

“Indeed.” Loki said while he felt defeated.

The next day the Avengers fought with some mad scientist, and during part of the mission the mad scientist went into a pet supply store.

“Why don’t you follow us?” Thor asked when he noticed that Loki wasn’t going inside.

“I can’t.” Loki said. “There is kitty litter in there. I can’t touch it.”

Thor looked perplexed. “But before the cat soils it it is fine.” Thor scratched his head. “It is not disgusting yet, why can’t you follow the man of iron in there?”

“Because Thor. The kitty litter is bad for my health.” Loki said as he made a meaningful face at Thor.

Thor just sighed and took the communicator. “Loki says he can’t go in there because of kitty litter. Can you bring our nemesis outside?”

It was a few minutes before Natasha’s voice came over the line, “We’ll take care of it. Loki doesn’t have to fight if he doesn’t feel well.”

“Very well.” Thor said. “Loki you can wait at the tower. We can have ice cream when we’re finished.”

Loki’s stomach grumbled. The child had to be part Frost Giant with all the chilled foods it wanted.

But Thor didn’t get it. Once again the man was proving himself to be an idiot.

A week and a half later Loki was sitting in front of the mirror in their room brushing his hair.

“Look at how much my hair has grown.” Loki said to Thor, who was sitting on the bed reading.

Thor looked up. “What of it?”

“It is so long. The vitamins I have been taking are making it grow so quickly.”

Thor just blinked. “I see. It is very beautiful brother. The Midgardian vitamins are as effective as Idunn’s apples for hair.”

Thor looked down at his book.

Loki’s jaw was hanging open. What an idiot! Since when did Loki ever trust Midgardian medicine! Only when Betty Ross had suggested that he take special vitamins to help the child grow strong.

The next morning Loki woke up and ran for the toilet to throw his guts up.

Thor was holding Loki’s hair back while he did so. “Oh poor Love.” Thor was murmuring. “It appears that the Midgardian food has had a negative effect on you.”

Loki glared at him. He didn’t say anything though. Because he had just thrown up in the morning. He was having morning sickness.

Two days later Loki was standing in front of a full body mirror. “Thor.” He said.

Thor was doing pushups. “Yes brother?” He asked.

“Look at how much weight I have gained.”

Thor stood up and went over to the mirror.

“Hmm. You look well Brother.” He said. “You have been looking radiant these past days. Your beauty is ever astounding.”

Thor pressed a kiss to Loki’s cheek and then went back to his pushups.

After two more days of morning sickness Loki was ready for the next step.

Thor came into the room where Loki was reading with a handful of tiny socks.

“Brother, it appears that I have done something wrong with the laundry and shrunk our socks.” Thor said. “I apologize.”

“No Thor. I bought those socks that size.” Loki said as he flipped a page.

“But why? We cannot use them.” Thor said.

“Think Thor. How could I use tiny socks?”

Thor’s face was comically blank while he was thinking.

“You are casting a shrinking spell!”

Loki felt so angry. He couldn’t believe that Thor was this stupid. Why didn’t Thor know that Loki would only buy little socks because of the baby?

Loki stood up in anger and strode across the room to where his horned helmet was. He picked it up by a horn and hurled it at Thor.

“I’m pregnant!” He screamed as he did so.

The helmet hit Thor in the chest and merely bounced off of his muscular torso.

Thor was standing completely still. His eyes were just blinking.

“Oh.” He said.

And then he lifted the little socks up and really looked at them.

“Oh.” Thor repeated.

Loki waited for him to say something else. But he just stood there like an idiot.

Finally Loki burst into tears and ran out of the room.

Loki went up to the roof. Where he could be alone.

So that hadn’t gone well. With the lack of a response Loki could only say that that had gone incredibly bad. He guessed that Thor did not want the child.

Loki sighed and went to stand on the edge of the building. Down below was the Midgardian city. A fall from this height would probably not kill him. But it would end the life in his womb.

Loki sat down on the edge and dangled his feet down. Remembering a fall from his past and how it had shattered his world for so long.

He couldn’t do that again. Not when someone else’s life was on the line.

He couldn’t kill his child.

Maybe he could have Thor loan him some money so he could travel far away and raise the child in peace. And it wouldn’t bother Thor or anyone else.

Loki pressed a hand to his stomach and thought of his Mother. He missed her. He hadn’t seen her since before his fall. He had felt too ashamed. Thor had asked him if he wanted to go back to Asgard but Loki didn’t want to. He couldn’t face his Mother.

Loki hoped that his child would be like its grandmother.

Eventually Loki’s tears stopped and instead of sadness and shame he just felt nothing. He blamed his hormones. Curse Thor for doing this to him.

Loki heard a door open and he knew that Thor was out there. He could feel Thor’s natural seidr filling the space on the roof. Loki didn’t look at him. He just scrubbed at his face hoping to erase his tears.

Thor sat down next to him and held his hand out.

Loki looked and saw that Thor had a pair of the little socks in his hand. A blue one and a pink one.

“I owe you an apology.” Thor said. “It was not right of me to react that way.”

“It’s fine.” Loki sniffed. “It’s not your fault.”

“It’s not a fault. It’s a baby.” Thor said. “It just took me by surprise. I did not think we would conceive for a few hundred years.”

Loki looked up at him sharply when he said that. “You thought we would conceive?”

Thor looked confused. “Of course. I thought it would be after we married. But this is good too.”

Loki looked miserable. “We can’t get married. I’m a criminal and you’re going to become a boring King someday. It would never work out.”

Thor huffed out a laugh. “You have never been a criminal. But you may be onto something about me being boring.”

Thor wrapped his arm around Loki’s shoulders. “I’m also sorry I did not catch the clues you left me.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” He asked.

“Yes. Apparently everyone else figured it out after your kitty litter incident.” Thor laughed. “I truly am as dense as you say. But I think it’s because I had to watch you fall. And I thought you dead for so long so now that I have you I’ve just been so happy that I didn’t notice. You woke me up at seven am throwing up and asking for ice cream but I didn’t think anything of it because I have been so happy to have you here.”

Loki laughed wetly as he dried his tears with the little socks. “You’re such a sap.”

“I have been watching a few romantic comedies with Steve.” Thor admitted with a smile. “They’re much more enjoyable now that you’re back.”

“We’re getting off topic.” Loki said as he looked away. “I have your child in me. And you don’t seem too keen on it.”

“I’m keen.” Thor said. He reached out and placed his large hand over Loki’s which was holding the little socks. “I was just surprised. But I am happy. I can think of no other that I would be happy sharing this with.”

“Really?” Loki asked. “Because I can go if you want. I can take it with me and you can go about your life.”

Thor’s eyes were wide with emotion. “No.” He said as he wrapped his arm around Loki’s wrist. “No. I want you to stay. I want you both. I can’t lose you again. And I want to help you. I don’t want you doing this alone.”

Loki leaned against him. “If you’re sure.” He said.

“I am. And maybe someday we’ll get married and have lots of children.” Thor winked as he pulled Loki against his side.

“If you say so.” Loki murmured. “Now carry me inside. I’m tired.”

Thor laughed but did as he was told.

A couple months later Frigga was able to see her dear son again. She wept uncontrollably when she met her grandchild too.

When the child grew up to love ice cream no one was surprised.


End file.
